


[Podfic] Poster Boy

by poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods
Summary: Author Summary: Ladybug let out a relieved sigh and slumped against the wall surrounding the bed they had landed on. “That was close.” She looked over to where Chat was sat on the other side of the bed.He glanced around the darkened room, taking in the details. He loved having night vision. “How did you know where the key to the house was?” He asked, turning back to Ladybug.“Because…” An uncomfortable look crossed her face, followed by resignation. “Because this is my room, Chat.”“Really?!” He immediately perked up and peered over the edge of the bed to get a better look around. Unfortunately, her lack of night vision doesn’t stop Ladybug from finding his ear-the human one- and using it to yank him back to the top of the bed. “Chaton!”“Right. Secret identity. Sorry,” he said sheepishly. After a beat he said, “Hey, why do you have a collage of Adrien Agreste pictures?”Length: 37 mins





	[Podfic] Poster Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poster Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622313) by [Amateum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateum/pseuds/Amateum). 

> Okay yay hi! Socchan, I just want to say a massive thank you to you for your donation and patience; I know I'm not the person you were expecting to receive a podfic from, but I had a blast recording it and I hope you enjoy it all the same.
> 
> This is my fourth podfic and second solo project, and I had lots of fun with it! What a lovely, fun story. Enjoy, y'all :) As always, I love hearing where you were or what you were doing while listening. Also, if you like this podfic, go ahead and leave kudos and a comment over on the original fic too! <3

  
_cover art by me_

**Listen:**  
_(click [here](https://app.box.com/s/4lt5h34tzdtucn04ga2pidxc4gwtu61c) for mobile or computer streaming)_

**Text:** [Poster Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622313)

**Author:** [Amateum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateum/pseuds/Amateum)

**Length:** ~44:00

**Download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/4lt5h34tzdtucn04ga2pidxc4gwtu61c)


End file.
